


i'm still yours

by burnthesocks



Series: old man and twink robot [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has PTSD, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Couch Cuddles, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Romantic Gestures, Roses, Worried Hank Anderson, and he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Hank gets Connor roses, causing unwanted memories to resurface.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: old man and twink robot [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	i'm still yours

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from 'shut up kiss me' by angel olsen.

Connor should have expected it, really.

“Surprise?” Hank said with a nervous smile, holding out a bouquet of red roses. Connor almost thought it to be out of character for the older man, who would grumble if anything was even close to cliche. Then Connor gave it more thought and realized he’d missed several hints that he’d excused as Hank being friendly for the sake of not getting his own hopes up. Hank must have settled on red roses because it was undeniably a romantic gesture, and Connor couldn’t blame him for the decision.

Even so, Connor felt his mechanical body tense when he set his eyes on the roses Hank held in hands, involuntarily being taken back into his mind palace. This was one he’d recreated entirely on his own, though it was a bit choppy, and whether that was caused by his deviancy or some sort of lack thereof, he was not sure. Hank told him often times he acted too much like a machine and that he needed to loosen up. Whatever that meant, Connor never really understood. His eyes darted to the same area they always did when he went into his mind palace- the place where one rose shrub grew.

Connor had tried any and everything he could think of to try and remove them from the secluded area he’d coded into his mind palace, but nothing seemed to work. A reminder of who he was and what he did, and who could still have control over him. The bush looked no different, though he felt unexplainable dread as he walked toward it, still wearing the clothes he had been wearing in reality. He approached it and glared down at the flowers, as though doing so would make them go away altogether.

As fast as Connor had been taken into his reformed ‘zen garden’, he was taken out of it and now was faced with memories from November. He felt sick as he watched his hands pull the trigger on the Traci at the Eden Club and suddenly wished that androids could vomit, for a release of this horrid feeling if nothing else.

“Connor?” Hank’s voice cut into his mind palace. “Connor, fuck, say somethin’.”

Connor managed to override the loading of his memories and blinked as Hank stood in front of him. The roses were abandoned on the coffee table, and strong hands were clasped on Connor’s shoulders. Hank broke the contact as soon as he’d saw Connor’s eyes snap open, though, and Connor detected a slight tremor in the lieutenant’s hands.

“I’m sorry,” Connor said. “I… don’t like roses.”

Connor usually had no preferences with anything, which came with being an android just as much as it came with just being himself, so it made sense that Hank raised a brow.

“You don’t?” Hank asked, face flushed in embarrassment. Part of Connor knew that Hank wanted some sort of comment on the obvious romantic intent, but he couldn’t find himself to voice anything of the sort while the roses still sat on the table.

“No,” Connor confirmed, voice tight. “Amanda would always take care of them in the garden.” Connor was grateful that he’d at least told Hank about Amanda, whom he hadn’t seen since using the emergency exit and erasing the zen garden that was programmed into him.

“Oh,” was all Hank said at first. “Fuck, right, okay.”

Connor didn’t tear his eyes from the flowers, he couldn’t, even as Hank scrambled to pick them up. Connor predicted Hank’s route and found that he was correct, watching Hank throw them out from where he stood still in the living room.

“I’m sorry,” Connor blurted. Hank turned at him, dejection dawning onto his face, and Connor realized he probably should clarify what it was he was apologizing for. It definitely wasn’t for a lack of feelings if the past months he’d spent with Hank and the software instability errors that came with those months had anything to say about it. “I’m sorry about the roses, I mean. You spent money on those.”

“Eh, fuck ‘em,” Hank said with a shrug, making his way back to Connor with concern still discernable in his features; at least Connor’s social module wasn’t entirely for nothing, though the way Hank communicated never failed to confuse him. “You gonna be alright?”

“I should be,” Connor said with little certainty, though when he ran a quick diagnostic, he found that there was nothing wrong within his systems. He almost scanned again, and again, but he was learning that it would do nothing in the case of him feeling emotions. After all, Hank had made him feel quite a lot before, and he eventually learned that sometimes feelings don’t always have reasoning.

“You sure?” Hank asked, taking a hesitant step closer. Connor took a deep breath, cooling down his systems that heated up in the midst of his distress.

“No,” Connor whispered, not enjoying the vulnerable feeling that came with his admission. Hank quickly made that feeling go away, though, pulling Connor forward into an embrace that was uncertain. Connor sank into him, breathing in Hank’s scent in another deep breath. Connor really liked the way Hank smelled. He used to smell of alcohol, though that wasn’t the case anymore after Connor had pushed for him to go to AA meetings. Connor felt proud of Hank, who’d actually been staying sober (though Connor stopped checking his blood alcohol levels since he trusted Hank enough most of the time) and wrapped his arms around the man tighter. Hank sighed and Connor could feel him relax a little before beginning to part, but Connor kept him in place.

“Connor-”

“Please,” Connor muttered into his shoulder, shutting his eyes and getting the most out of his simulated breathing.

“Okay,” Hank said, rubbing his hands up and down Connor’s back soothingly. “As long as you need.”

Connor’s LED finally reached its usual blue, taking a few more minutes to make sure his systems were stable before pulling away from Hank. He instantly missed the body heat that came from him, despite being able to regulate his own temperature to his liking. It wasn’t the same. Connor looked up into Hank’s eyes, only to watch the latter’s flit towards his lips. Connor’s eyes widened and his LED spun yellow briefly, but he gave a brisk nod and moved in before Hank could process the response.

Connor pressed his lips to Hank’s, hoping it was close enough to a kiss, and Hank’s arms wound back around Connor as he kissed him back. Connor felt relieved at the clear acceptance, further relaxing into Hank’s arms. Connor hadn’t been programmed to kiss at all, so he could only hope he was doing it right, though he let Hank take control and mirrored the movements he was desperately trying to learn.

“Hank,” Connor whispered against Hank’s lips.

Connor’s knees actually buckled and he felt into Hank slightly when he felt Hank’s tongue brush past his lips. The sensors on his tongue were sensitive as it was, and the direct contact of Hank’s tongue and Connor’s made the android shut his eyes- as Hank had already done, he then noticed- to clear his vision of useless analyses.

“That was okay?” Hank asked, which Connor found a little stupid of him given that he engaged it, to begin with, but still understood something of the man’s worries.

“Yes, Hank,” Connor reassured, meeting Hank’s eyes and hoping that Hank could see the certainty if he couldn’t hear it. “More than okay.”

They’d talked about it hours later, Hank’s head on Connor’s lap as the androids ran his hands through silver strands of hair. Hank had emphasized that Connor needed to “chill”, and Connor found it quite grounding to play with Hank’s hair, which had grown quite a bit since they’d met.

“I gotta warn you, Con,” Hank began, and Connor’s hands continued combing through even as he brought his gaze to Hank’s face. “I’m no good at this.”

“At what, Hank?” Connor asked patiently.

“Communicating, all that shit,” Hank sighed. “But I’m willing to try for you. For this,” Hank emphasized the end of his sentence with a vague gesture.

“I know, Hank, and I appreciate that,” Connor said, because he did know that Hank struggled to talk about his feelings, and he did appreciate that Hank was willing to try to do so. He knew even more that Hank’s words were speaking beyond the relationship that was blossoming as they spoke. He knew that Hank was not only willing to try to communicate but willing to let himself live again.

“I love you, Hank” Connor murmured, and despite his soft tone, he was more sure of the words than anything.

“Fuck,” Hank said, ever helpful before his face broke out into a giddy smile, tooth gap on display. Connor smiled too. “I love you too, Connor. Obviously.”

“Obviously?” Connor quipped, looking down at Hank. “Do you remember who missed all of your hints?”

“Shuddup,” Hank rolled his eyes fondly, and Connor chuckled. They fell into a comfortable silence and despite the exhaustion that the day had brought on, Connor was extremely grateful for it and entered stasis with Hank in his arms later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments keep my head up :,-)


End file.
